


И не надо на меня шипеть

by valela, WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Batlantern - Freeform, Batman Hates Magic, Batman gets a hug, Batman is a cute little angry bat, Batman needs a hug, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Magic, WTF Kombat 2021, or what counts as one, preslash, spells
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: Иллюстрация к работе «И не надо на меня шипеть».
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133693
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	И не надо на меня шипеть

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [И не надо на меня шипеть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082228) by [valela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela), [WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021). 




End file.
